The present invention relates to a folding collapsible storage box, and more particularly to such a folding collapsible storage box that is strong when stretched up and, that can be conveniently collapsed by twisting its one corner.
Regualar storage boxes, either made of plastics, wood, or metal, are commonly not collapsible. These storage boxes occupy same storage space when not in use. Further, because these storage boxes not collapsible, the transportation of these storage boxes is inconvenient. There are also known certain storage boxes that can be collapsed into a flat manner when not in use. However, it is complicated to set up these collaposible storage boxes into the operative condition, or to arrange these collapsible storage boxes into a collapsed condition.